Riddle: Why?
by Sophonie Etoiles
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga tidak mengerti, mengapa ia selalu dihiraukan dan dianggap seolah-olah tidak ada?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Penulis:** Sophonie Etoiles

**Peringatan:** Riddle, Mystery/Crime, Ficlet, Setiap karakter dibuat **OOC** demi cerita

* * *

"_Mengapa aku tidak dipedulikan? Mengapa?"_

.

.

.

Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga dan Hikari Hyuuga. Kakak tunggal dari Hanabi Hyuuga yang manja dan menyebalkan.

Omong-omong soal Hanabi Hyuuga, dia benar-benar menyebalkan!

Pagi ini, ia sengaja bermanja-manja pada Ibu. Memeluk pinggang Ibu yang ramping sambil mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang membuatku memutar bola mata karena muak. Dan ia berjalan menuju bangku tinggi dekat _pantry_ sambil mengambil semua kudapan yang berada di meja. Menandaskannya tanpa mengingat keberadaanku yang berdiri tepat di belakang Ibu.

Aku berteriak, memanggil-panggil Ibu sambil menarik pelan celemeknya, namun Ibu tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil menggoreng bacon dan telur setengah matang, makanan kesukaan Ayah. Bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak ada disana dan telah hilang dari dunia.

Aku benar-benar kesal. Manik lavenderku melebar sambil menatap Ibu dengan pandangan tak percaya, namun hanya mendapatkan respon diam tanpa gubahan dari beliau. Menggigit bibir dengan kasar, aku menatap Hanabi yang hanya tertawa cekikikan sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arahku, membuat seluruh uratku bergejolak dan seluruh emosi terpompa sempurna ke kepalaku.

Habis sudah kesabaranku! Mari kita lihat, pembalasan apa yang cocok dengan perbuatan adikku.

.

.

_Karena dimana ada aksi pasti ada reaksi_

.

_Dan semua perbuatan akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal_

.

.

Aku mengikutinya. Berpura-pura bersikap baik dan manis dengan tujuan menyeretnya menuju kolam ikan. Manik lavenderku menyipit, mencoba tertawa sambil melemparkan lelucon-lelucon kering yang hanya ditanggapi Hanabi dengan mendengus sambil memutar bola mata.

Ingin rasanya aku melemparnya dengan batu, tapi segera saja aku urungkan niat keji itu. Tentu saja bukan karena belas kasihan, kau tahu bukan aku membencinya? Aku ingin melihatnya lebih menderita dan _mati_.

Ya, Mati. Kematian sadis yang disaksikan sendiri oleh mata kepalaku.

Hanabi memaki, mengejek dan mencemoohku yang bersikap aneh sambil mendahului langkahku. Kaki rampingnya berhenti melangkah, menginjak pelan batu dekat kolam sambil mendongak dan menatap wajahku dengan menantang. Ia tersenyum mengejek sambil melemparkan umpatan dan cemoohan padaku.

Aku hanya menyeringai, maju beberapa langkah hingga berada tepat di depannya. Sebelum Hanabi sempat berpikir, aku mendorongnya kuat-kuat, membuatnya tergelincir dan terjatuh ke kolam berair jernih dengan kedalaman dua meter tersebut.

Aku tertawa pelan, menyeringai sadis sambil melihat tangannya bergerak kalap di air karena tak lihai berenang. Mukanya timbul hilang diatas permukaan air dan berubah warna menjadi pucat dan biru.

Aku menikmati pertunjukkan ini. Suara 'Blup, blup, blup' yang tercipta dari interaksi mulut dan air bagaikan melodi merdu di telingaku, membuatku tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar sampai-sampai aku yakin mulutku memanjang hingga nyaris menyentuh telinga.

Namun pekikan terkejut menginterupsiku. Ibu dan Ayah datang dengan tergopoh-gopong, memekik histeris melihat muka Hanabi yang membiru. Lalu ayah terjun, menyelamatkan Hanabi dan menyeretnya ke tepi kolam sambil menelepon Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Mereka menghiraukanku lagi, bersikap seolah-olah aku hanyalah patung batu belaka.

Sialan

.

.

_Mereka menghiraukanku lagi dan mengabaikan tatapan mataku_

**.**

**.**

Ayah menggendong Hanabi hingga menuju ruang tamu dan membaringkannya di sofa. Wajahnya masih pucat, namun sudah tidak biru seperti saat ia nyaris tenggelam di kolam.

Manik lavender Ayah menatap tepat ke dalam mata pucat Hanabi yang beriak dalam kilatan penuh emosi. Lalu mulut Ayah terbuka dan mulai bertanya mengapa ia dapat tenggelam di kolam belakang.

Hanabi terdiam dan memandang sekilas ke arahku dengan sengit, lalu kembali menatap Ayah yang duduk di seberangnya bersama Ibu yang mulai menyesap kopi hitam yang mengepul-kepul. Dengan cepat, Hanabi membeberkan semua yang terjadi tadi siang dengan berapi-api, sementara aku hanya dapat mengepalkan tanganku sambil berkomat-kamit dalam hati.

Dapat kulihat kening Ibu bertaut dan tangan Ayah terkepal, namun mereka sama sekali tak memandang ke arahku. Aku semakin membenci Hanabi. Sebulan ini, ia makin menjurus ke arah pengadu yang menyebalkan, membuatku semakin benci padanya.

Aku mulai memejamkan mata, takut Ayah akan memarahiku. Namun, Ayah justru memarahi Hanabi dengan keras dan tak mempercayainya, bahkan Ibu pun juga membanting cangkir kopinya dengan keras sambil berlalu ke dapur.

Aku tersenyum puas, namun masih kesal karena Hanabi mulai menjadi bayi pengadu yang tidak asyik dan seru seperti dulu.

Dan sore ini, sepertinya Hanabi mulai berulah lagi. Dengan manja, Hanabi meminta potongan besar pai apel dengan secangkir krim susu yang enak, camilan kesukaanku. Ibu, yang sepertinya kasihan dengan Hanabi karena kejadian tadi pagi dengan mudah mengiyakannya bahkan menambahkan krim untuknya.

Aku kesal. Aku berdiri di samping Ibu dan mulai merengek meminta pai apel. Namun Ibu hanya diam tak menjawab, seolah-olah aku bukan anak mereka berdua lagi. Sementara Hanabi hanya tersenyum mengejek dari balik sendok tembaga miliknya.

Kerap kali aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa sebulan terakhir Ayah dan Ibu acap kali memanjakan Hanabi. Setiap Hanabi dibelikan mainan baru, aku selalu dilupakan. Setiap kali Hanabi mendapat baju baru, aku tak dibelikan.

Aku mulai bertanya-tanya pada Hanabi. Apakah karena sekarang aku sudah mulai besar? Apakah karena aku telah bertumbuh menjadi dewasa?

Tapi Hanabi tak menjawab dan hanya menyeringai mengejek seperti biasanya. Aku makin kesal. Terlebih lagi, malam ini ia mendapat kejutan istimewa dari Ayah dan Ibu yang membuat menggigit jari karena iri.

Ayah membelikan tiga tiket untuk Hanabi, Ibu dan dirinya sendiri ke pantai besok lusa. Dan aku sama sekali tidak diajak! Camkan itu!

Aku tidak diajak, padahal Ayah sangat tahu kalau aku sangat ingin pergi ke pantai bahkan belum sempat pergi ke sana sama sekali. Aku sangat iri. Dan sekarang mereka benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku seakan-akan bukan bagian dari mereka lagi, bukan anggota keluarga mereka lagi.

Malam ini aku mulai menyusun sebuah rencana.

Saat Ayah Ibu menonton teve dan membiarkan Hanabi tidur sendiri, aku akan mengendap-endap ke kamarnya dan menutup mukanya dengan bantal hingga ia kehabisan napas. Lalu, bantal itu akan kutekan, terus dan terus sehingga ia tak dapat berteriak meminta tolong seperti tadi.

Dan setelah memastikan ia tak bernapas lagi, aku akan merangkak ke bawah. Menuju kotak sempit mengerikan yang mereka buat khusus untukku sebulan lalu.

**TAMAT**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Nah, kalian mengerti kan? Kenapa ayahnya marah-marah dan tidak percaya ke Hanabi dan Hinata terus-menerus diasingkan? Silahkan buat persepsi sendiri._.


End file.
